Adalyn Merlyn
by erin.durack
Summary: She had always been there. Tommy's little sister. She had almost always been in love with him, Oliver Queen. So now that he was back, alive and in one piece she was not about to let him slip away again without knowing exactly what she felt for him.
1. Chapter 1 - Answered Prayers

**So I have been sort of missing in action with my other story. Just been so crazy busy with work, but this week I just started typing and this is the result. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged...even if you don't like it I would love to hear your feedback. I am writing who writes as and where the ideas take her. So I will see where this story takes me and hopefully get an update for my other Arrow fanfiction soon! As always I only own my OC, the rest is all the creators, writers etc for Arrow. Love this show!**

Life always seems to know how to keep things interesting. Anyone who says life is boring, is clearly not paying much attention. My life was anything but boring, and yet it wasn't very exciting either. My name is Adalyn Merlyn, daughter of Malcolm and Rebecca Merlyn. Littler Sister of Thomas Merlyn. And in my 25 years I had experience so much in one lifetime that it amazed even me that I am still managing to pull myself out of bed each morning. But I was a Merlyn, and that's what we do. We push forward and keep on fighting, never letting the world know what's really going on inside. That's how I was raised. That's what my father always instilled in my brother Tommy and I. No matter how bad life gets, you put on that brave face and show the world that nothing can hurt you. Tommy did his best with the performance, most days he succeeded, but he was always so kind. It was definitely one of the things that I loved most about my big brother, his genuine heart and his capacity for love. That was something he most definitely inherited from out mother. He had always been so close to her. I was only 4 when she was killed, so my memories of her are a bit foggy. I have days when I can remember the smell of her perfume or the few family memories we all made together, and there are others that I feel I don't remember her at all.

While the loss of one's mother is something that turns your world upside down, it should be a time where your father steps in and wraps you in love and tenderness. My father took the opposite road, he hardened himself to the world and dedicated his life to his business endeavors. I had been a daddy's girl, but when my mother died, so did my dad or at least the dad I had grown close to over those first four years. He loved my mother so completely, and it literally killed his soul to be without her. With time he began to show glimmers of that warm and loving father, but the moments were fleeting and few and far between. Now Tommy did all he could to separate himself from my father and the life he had "built for us". Tommy sat on the board just as I did, but he chose to take the socialite route while looking into opening up some business ventures of his own. I took the more complacent road. I work at Merlyn industries, learning the ropes so that one day I can perhaps step in as CEO when my father decides he has had enough. It gave me the opportunity to work closely with my father, and I guess in some ways it was me trying to get that father/daughter bond back. It did return, but I soon realized that it would never be the same bond my four year old self shared with her father. This new Malcolm Merlyn was a different man, one I would just have to accept if I wanted any kind of relationship with him.

Along with a life of loss, came a life of great wealth and privilege. I attended all of the best schools, graduated with my masters in business and communications studies, with a minor in Human Biology. I had wanted for nothing in life. My father even bought me a downtown condo once I completed school and had decided that it was time to experience life a bit more independently. I was always gifted and for the young age of 25 I become quite the accomplished young lady. One might ask how I came out of that life I had so together, and so composed, and the answer is simple...The Queens. The Queen family had been there for us every step of the way. Robert Queen was one of my father's closest friends and business associates. They were best friends if we wanted to get all high school about it. Moira and my mother had grown quite close over the years as well. Moira was the only mother figure I had after my mother was killed. She stepped in and was and still is there for anything I ever need. They were our saving grace. Whenever our dad had to go out of town on business or what have you the Queens would welcome us into their home with open arms. It helped that their son Oliver and Tommy were best friends, but either way it offered us a safe place to be when we couldn't be at home.

So our childhood became less about the pain we were experience and more about fort building on the grounds at Queen Manor, or the boys rescuing me from a dragon. I always envied that relationship that Oliver and Tommy had. They were so close and together they were my protectors. I had a close relationship with Oliver as well. He was one of my closest friends, and really I viewed him like family in a sense, but I also being a young girl began to see a different side of him. The side of him that was growing into a man, and a man that I had most definitely developed an emotional attachment to beyond the binds of friendship. Somewhere along the lines of my childhood I had fallen in love with Oliver Queen. We had always been close, and for a time it was the relationship of a brother and sister. After all I was his best friends little sister, so more often than not I was hanging around when they were together. Then high school came, and with it brought Laurel Lance into the lives of two of the most important men in my life. She was beautiful, fun, full of life and of course they both fell in love with her, but she chose Oliver. She always did, over everything else. So it didn't come as a surprise to me when she started looking at apartments for their next big step. I liked Laurel, don't get me wrong, she too was a good friend of mine. What I didn't like was seeing the person Oliver was when he was with her, or the way my brother's heart broke every time he saw Oliver and Laurel together.

Tommy was Laurel's shoulder to lean on every time something went wrong with her and Oliver. Which is ironic since Oliver is his best friend, and also he's a dude. And things often went wrong. Laurel was jealous all the time, and Oliver was clearly not interested in the confines of a committed relationship. That seemed to be a theme he carried through more than just his romantic entanglements. He seems to avoid commitment in all aspects of his life. Dropping out of schools, partying too much and inevitably all this would result in an argument with Laurel about how he was attracting the wrong kind of attention. Each time she would run to Tommy, and each time he would run to me. To just "be him" as he called it. We would talk and he would go on about how he just wants to figure out who he is, and not be who everyone around him expects and each time I would say to him "they why don't you stop wasting time and go out and figure it out". We confided in each other more than I think even Tommy knew, but we never crossed that line. Well except that one time.

Flashback-

I was eighteen, just finishing up my last exams, gearing up for all of the celebrations that came with school ending, more specifically prom. Oliver was 20 and just dropped out of his 2nd college. He had come home for the weekend for some charity function that due to prom, I was able to get out of. It had been a great night. I danced with my friends, made all the cheesy prom memories and then I asked my date to take me home. He suggested a walk by the pier. It was a nice night and up to that point he had been nothing but a gentleman, so I figured what was the harm. We had been walking for a few moments, when he came up to his family's yacht. He suggest we hop on board for a drink, dangling the key before my eyes. I was by no means an angel, and from time to time I did enjoy engaging in a bit of underage drinking, I was however a virgin. I agreed to the drink, but once he sat down and handed the scotch to me things started to get weird. We were making out, something we had done together on a number of occasions when he tried to unzip my dress. I asked him to stop, but he clearly was not interested in hearing my answer.

Finally I decided that my voice was clearly being ignored, so I should take matters a bit further. I pulled back knee and managed to ram it back into his crotch. He yelped and fell to the ground and I decided I didn't care to stick around to hear him tell me all the reasons we should have sex. I had been walking about a block when I decided to call him. It wasn't late, only about 10:30pm, so I knew he would still be out at the gala, but decided to take a chance that he would answer. Sure enough he did.

"Addy, hey is everything okay?" Oliver said once he finally answered the phone. It felt like it had been ringing for hours, when in reality it was about 3 seconds. He pretty much always answered my call, especially when he and Laurel were fighting or on a break, both of which they were currently doing.

"Hey Ollie, yeah I'm..uh..I'm fine. Just needed to hear a friendly voice that's all. Go back to the party I'll see you tomorrow maybe." I said in a rush before attempting to hang up.

"Wait! Addy...meet me at our spot. See you in 20." Oliver said before he hung up the phone. I could not contain the smile that crept onto my face. He would drop pretty much everything for me if I asked, and sometimes I didn't even have to.

He hadn't even really hung up the phone before my feet had begun moving on their own accord. I was practically running as fast as my little strappy heels, that Thea had insisted were the perfect addition to my ensemble, would carry me. In less than 10 minutes I was in a cab, making my way to Queen Manor. I threw some money at the driver and pulled off my shoes before stepping out of the car. I quickly picked up the bottom of my dress and ran out to the old treehouse that the three of us would play in as kids. This had always been our hideout even now as adults, the place he told me to meet him whenever he wanted to be "just him". I smiled softly when I saw that he had beat me here. Probably hoped on his bike and sped over.

"Hey...wow Ads. You look beautiful." Oliver said as his breath sort of caught in his throat.

"Thanks Ollie. I guess prom is as good an occasion as any to dress up like a princess." I said with a sad smile.

"No not a princess, a queen." He said with a smirk as he pulled me into a warm embrace. "What happened that had you calling me? Shouldn't you be out partying with your friends?"

"Yeah I suppose I should be, but I was just not feeling it tonight." I said with a sigh. "I had asked my date to take me home, he instead suggested a drink on his family yacht...where I'm sure you can guess what he wanted to happen there."

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked as he looked me over once again. "Did he force himself on you?"

"No Ollie, he was getting a bit agressive and I said no, which he didn't appreciate, but swift knee in the nuts set him straight." I said with a slight laugh.

"Well that saves me an ass kicking to deliver." Oliver said as he lead me into our tree house. "Other than that idiot how was your night?"

"It was great...just needed to be "just me" for a little while." I said using his words against him with a laugh. "How was the gala?"

"Same as always. Rich people talking about how rich they are. Dad trying to show me off to more business associates as the future of Queen Consolidated. Nothing special and those things are even worse when you go stag." Oliver said with a sigh before running a hand across his tired face.

"Stag? You and Laurel break up again?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, and this time I didn't even do anything to provoke her." He replied with a laugh. "Whatever, I am sure she will come around eventually."

"She always does doesn't she." I said with a smile. "Just that irresistible Oliver Queen charm."

"So how come you didn't want to go through with it?" Oliver asked sort of avoiding looking at me. I think he surprised himself by asking.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex. I'm not a prude okay. I guess I just didn't want it to be with him. Not the first time." I said with a sigh feeliing like a silly school girl. "I guess I always hoped that my first time would be with someone special."

"So candlelight, flowers and all that?" Oliver asked.

"No not necessarily candlelight and flowers, just with someone special. Someone I genuinely love, trust and just care for. None of that describes him." I said with a slight laugh. "I always..nope not going to go there."

"What? Go where?" Oliver prodded, trying to get me to divulge what I was holding back. "Come on you can tell me anything...I promise."

"Not this." I said sadly.

"Come on Bri, I promise you can tell me anything." Oliver repeated.

"I always imagined my first time would be with…" I sighed not even believing that I was about to say it out loud. I could see the anticipation in Oliver's eyes. I really hoped he didn't hate me after this. "Ugh fine. I always hoped my first time would be with you."

The sentence came out in a mess of words. I wasn't even sure he had really heard me. I actually almost hoped he hadn't so I could just run away and never speak of this again. He never responded with words. He simply walked over to where I stood, placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Soft at first, but then it grew. Soon we were surrounded by our scattered clothing and a mess of naked limbs. I remembered even now every caress, every warm breath on my skin and every kiss. It was the perfect night. The most perfect first time and once we were finished we just fell asleep in each others arms and for a moment my world had been complete. It had never been like that again. Nobody ever compared to him, and it never happened again. We went on with our lives never really speaking about it. Our relationship was as if nothing had changed at all, but deep down for me it only solidified my feelings for him. I was in love with Oliver Queen and I probably always would be.

That had been 7 years ago. So much had happened since then. Of course Laurel and Oliver got back together and repeated their usual cycle until Ollie….until he died. He and Laurel had been looking at apartments, they had been talking about taking the next step together. Unfortunately, in true Oliver fashion he acted out. Did something that would hurt Laurel, and then they would break up again. Only this time she didn't have a chance to break up with him. His dad was scheduled to head to China for some business. Oliver mentioned to me that he might tag along and get away from everything for a few days. I had gone down to the dock that day to see him off, but apparently I had not been the only one. I ran into Laurel leaving as I arrived. It seemed my arrival offered the distraction Oliver and Sara had needed to get her on the boat without anyone else noticing. The sight of it made my blood boil. Once she was on the boat and hidden Oliver made his way over to me. I said my goodbyes to Laurel and then stomped over to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you really that stupid?" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down Addy." Oliver said trying to quiet me.

"I will not keep my voice down Oliver Jonas Queen!" I yelled. Thankfully Laurel was long gone. "You can be a real asshole sometimes, but this is low even for you! If you go through with this Oliver, then don't bother speaking to me again. The man I know, trust and love is not this person"

"Then I guess I'm not that person." Oliver said sarcastically.

"Have a great trip! You're such a fucking disappointment!" I yelled before storming off. I had been so livid and those were the last words Oliver heard leave my mouth. That has stayed with me every day for the last 5 years. What stayed with me even more was the voicemail he left when I ignored his 12 calls several days later. He had said:

" _Addy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappointing you. I'm sorry I've not been the man that you know and love. I promise I am going to get my shit together this time. I'll be a better man Ads I promise."_

I have listened to that message repeatedly for the last five years and it always haunted me. What kind of man would Oliver have been had he still been alive today. I had come down to Queen Manor to visit with Moira and Thea. I did this often, but I did it today because I was missing Oliver immensely. Even now I still loved him, sitting here talking to him like I always had gave some small comfort. I had been sitting out here for probably an hour when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned slowly to see Moira approaching with tears streaming down her face.

"Moira...what's wrong?" I asked as I quickly stood up and made my way over to her. "Moira...what happ…"

"They found him." She said interrupting me. I couldn't even find the words to ask who she was talking about. She must have sensed that so she continued on. "They found Oliver."


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally Home

**Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

"What...he..is he..alive?" I asked as tears began to stream down my own face. She only nodded before I pulled her into a tight hug. We stood there for another 5 minutes.

"He is at Starling General now. They are just doing some tests and making sure that everything is okay." She said as she continued to hold onto me. "Our boy is home honey."

"Can we go see him?" I asked as we pulled apart. She nodded yes and then we headed straight for the car she had already had pulled around. "Is this real? I feel like this is all a dream?"

"It's real honey...he's come back to us." She said with a soft smile.

"What about Robert? Did they.." She didn't let me finish.

"They only found Oliver." She said sadly.

"Moira, I'm so sorry. I suppose we can only ask for so many miracles." I said with a teary smile.

"At least we got this one." She replied. The rest of the ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Neither one of us knew what we were about to see. Would he still be the Oliver we knew, would he be seriously injured. There were so many unanswered questions. I tried my best to calm my nerves the best I could, but my heart was racing and the tears were still falling. Oliver was home. He had come back to us.

The ride up the elevator was equally silent...well on our part. The doctor met us in the lobby, and was trying to mentally prepare us for the Oliver we were about to see. I think I heard him say that there were scars scattered over about 50% of his body, and that broke my heart. What had he been through in the last five years. What has he had to survive in order to come back to us. As we stood outside the door to Oliver's room I began to panic. I signalled to Moira to go in without me so that I could take a moment to compose myself. What if he hated me. What if those last words had ruined our friendship entirely. What if everything he had been through, made him see me as some silly girl he had no time for. I did my best to push those worries and fears away. I would just have to take it one day at a time, and hope that in his heart he still held the same love for me that I did for him.

Once I had regained some composure I headed inside the room. I felt like all the air had left my lungs as I saw him. He had changed, not so much that I couldn't recognize him, but he had definitely changed. He looked more rugged than he had before. Before he still seemed to have his boyish good looks. I was definitely ogling him right now... I mean what woman in their right mind wouldn't. I had loved this man since I was a little kid, and I was afraid to take my eyes off him. As if, when I did he would disappear.

"Addy." I heard him say. Just hearing him say my name make me weak in the knees. Especially after five years of not hearing it. The sound pulled me from my trance and I made my way over to him two strides at a time, before practically jumping into his arms. I heard a slight groan as he caught me, allowing me to wrap my arms around him. I really hadn't thought that through so moments later I let go and stood back worried I had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry...I are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked giving him a once over and running my hands over his arms, chest and face. I couldn't look away from him and I really didn't want to let go of him. Thankfully the feeling appeared to be mutual because rather then replying with words he pulled me into his arms again, lifting me up and just holding on so tight.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear, and it made me burst into tears. He was apologizing for being an ass when he left. After everything he must have been through he is apologizing to me. This man was too much.

"I'm more sorry." I whispered back. He gently set my feet back on the ground and turned back to hug his mother once more. I stared at the two of them. So happy that mother and son were reunited once again.

"Where's speedy?" Oliver asked his mother. She informed him that she was at home waiting for us all to get back. The doctor went through some recommendations with Oliver. Everything from psychologists to talk to, follow-up appointments and stating that the police had even advised that he speak to them. He politely nodded but kept moving his eyes to find me across the room. Once the doctor had finished his speech Oliver looked up at me with a slight smile. "Let's go home."

I hoped in the car with Moira on one side and Oliver in the middle. As the car began to move, I felt Oliver grab my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. It felt good, it felt natural and most of all it made me feel at peace for the first time in five years. Once we pulled up to the manor and all filed out of the car I made the decision that I should head back to my condo for the night. As everyone walked towards the front door, I began to pull my keys out and walk towards my car.

"Addy where are you going?" Oliver asked as he made his way to follow me."You go on in mom, I'll be there in a second."

"Ollie…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Say it again." Oliver said with a sigh.

"Ollie.." I repeated and he once again interrupted before I could ask what he wanted me to say again.

"You have no idea how much I have missed hearing you say that." He said before pulling me into a hug once again. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head that caused new tears to fall. This is where I wanted to stay forever. In this man's arms just like this. "So like I asked; where are you going?"

"I'm going to head back to my place. You guys need this time for yourselves." I said as I pulled away and continued my trek to the car. He continued to follow me as I walked.

"Stay. You are family Ads." Oliver said as he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"You need some time with your mom and Thea." I said before pulling a piece of paper out of my purse and writing my cell number and address on it. "Here, call or come by whenever you want to. My door is always open for you Ollie."

"I'll be holding you to that." He said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and running into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 - With you

**Here is another updated! It's a bit longer. Hopefully you enjoy.!**

I stopped to grab some chinese food on the way back to my condo. So when I walked in the door I was not at all surprised to see Tommy there waiting for me anxiously. I had texted him on the way to the hospital and told I would fill him in later. I also had received several missed calls from my father about a presentation we had going on tomorrow morning at the office. I figured once Tommy left I would sit down, eat and deal with meeting prep with a glass of wine in hand. After all, it had been quite a day.

"Ads..did you see him? How was he? Does he seem the same?" Tommy asked me as I walked in the door.

"Hello to you too brother. So great to see you let yourself in as always." I said as I sat my things down on the kitchen island. "Wine?"

"No thanks, I am heading to Laurels for the night." He replied as he sat back down on the couch.

"Well I think today definitely calls for wine." I said as I continued to grab a glass from the cupboard and pulled a unopened bottle of red from my wine rack.

"So come on out with it how was he? Is he hurt?" Tommy asked, once again resuming his interrogation.

"He seemed like him but a bit older." I said as I pour the wine into my glass. "He seemed the same but different. I can't really describe it Tommy. I think I am still in shock that he is home and in one piece."

"I know what you mean. Did you say anything about me and Laurel?" Tommy asked with a pained expression. Almost expecting me to explode at him.

"Why yes Tommy. That was the first thing that came out of my mouth after not seeing him for five years." I said sarcastically as I came to sit down beside him.

"Sorry, but you know Oliver and Laurel. It has always seemed like they found a way back to one another no matter what." he said sadly. My guess was that he thought Laurel was going to leave him for Oliver now that he as in fact alive.

"Tommy, give Laurel a bit more credit than that. You guys have been together for the last two years. You're engaged for christ sake! She isn't going to walk away just because Oliver is alive." I said scolding him. "Besides you do recall that little detail about him having brought Sara with him on that trip right? Her sister."

"Yeah I remember. I haven't told her that he is back yet." He stated.

"Well I am sure someone at the hospital has already leaked it. It'll be headline news by morning." I said with a sigh as I fell into the cushions on the couch. Letting it envelop me in warmth, almost as if it was wrapping me up in a hug. "So are you staying to eat or what? I have to get some food in me and prepare for that board presentation we have in the morning."

"No like I said I am heading home to Laurel." He replied as he picked up his coat. He stepped in front of me and leaned forward to give me a hug. "It's really him though?"

"It's really him big brother. He has come home to us all." I said softly as yet another tear rolled down my cheeks. I had never told my brother of my feelings for Oliver, or of the night we spent together in the tree house. I don't think the big brother in him could handle knowing his best friend had slept with his little sister. Even if she was in love with him.

"Okay well I will swing by the manor tomorrow morning to see him them. Maybe take him around town. I am sure things have changed quite a bit in five years." Tommy said as he walked towards the door. I followed him to the door to close and lock it behind him.

"Oh so you are leaving me to face the board and dad all by myself?" I said with a laugh as I leaned on the door. He turned to face me and gave me another hug and a kiss on the cheek before responding.

"You're just better with them than I am. Besides I haven't seen my best friend, who I thought was dead, in five years. Cut a guy some slack." He said before walking down the hallway.

"Yeah well tell that to dad!" I said yelling in response. Once I had closed up the door I decided that before I dove into work I needed a warm bath to wash the craziness of the day away. I had been sitting in the tub for maybe 20 minutes, just letting the warmth carry me away from reality when I heard banging on the door. The only person who bangs on my door at 10 o'clock at night is Tommy so I began to yell and curse at him as I made my way to the door. I had just finished wrapping the towel around my body when I had reached the door. "Tommy I gave you a key for a reason why don't you...use it."

"Sorry not Tommy." Oliver said offering a weak smile. I felt his eyes wandering over my body wrapped up only in a towel and I suddenly became incredibly self conscious.

"Oliver...ugh..what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped back to allow him to come in. He stepped through the door and did his best to divert his eyes from my basically naked form. I saw him drag his eyes over the apartment, taking in the glass wall of windows that showcased an amazing view of the city.

"You did say your door was always open for me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh it is. Believe me it is, but I guess I just didn't realize you would be showing up tonight." I said as I made my way into the kitchen. "Wine?"

"Sure." He said with a nod. "This is an amazing place."

"Well you know my dad. Only the best for a Merlyn." I said as I poured him a glass of the same red I had sitting on the couch. "Here you go. Let me just go grab a robe. Probably shouldn't have answered the door in a towel, even if I had thought it was Tommy."

"Wait." He said barely above a whisper as he reached out and grabbed my hand to stop me from heading up the stairs. As he held my hand in his he ran his thumb in circles across the back of it. The feeling made my breath hitch and all I could do is stare at where are hands were connected. He gently pulled me back towards him so that I was basically sitting in his lap.

"Oliver."I whispered. I was afraid to say anything and ruin the moment, but he had to know that we shouldn't do this. And yet while I knew we shouldn't I couldn't find the words to tell him to stop.

"Please...Adalyn..I." I didn't let him finish his stumbled sentence. I just nodded and in seconds his lips captured mine. As soon as they made contact it was like a fireworks. Yes that cheesy. The things this man's touch did to me were just overwhelming. We hadn't done so much as kiss since that first night in seven years and yet here he was in my home, wanting me. He maneuvered me so that I was now straddling his lap. I smiled at the instant moan our new position elicited from him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I said with a giggle. I felt him smile against my lips before pulling away to pull off his t-shirt and then resumed kissing me. After a few more moments of kissing I felt him place a hand on either side of my ass and lift me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his torso to support myself and his lips barely left mine as he carried me up the stairs. This Oliver was stronger than I remembered, and I was thoroughly enjoying exploring every new muscle that graced his back. When we finally arrived at my bed he sort of tossed me in it while he removed his pants. It allowed me a few moments to ogle him again. My eyes ran across every scar and it made me sad for a moment. I must have made some kind of noise or face as I stared at him, because when he climbed onto the bed he seemed a bit more somber, almost apologetic.

"I'm sorry...I know they're not exactly pretty." He said as he came to lay beside me. I replied by placing a soft kiss on a few of the scars across his chest.

"They are beautiful, because they mean you're a survivor Ollie." I said as I took his hands in my face. "Will you tell me someday?"

"Someday." He said with a nod.

"All of it." I said with a sigh. "I want to know it all. No secrets. We never have had secrets. Promise?"

"I promise." he said before kissing me again. Then he hovered over me and we went to work on making up for not only the last five years, but the last seven years. It was as if no time had passed and I was that 18 year old girl experiencing her first time all over again. Hours later we laid in my bed a mess of sweat trying to catch our breath. "God I missed you."

"Miss me...or missed sex?" I said with a laugh.

"Sex yes, but mostly just you." He said as he threw my duvet over our bodies and pulled me closer so that we were both facing one another.

"I miss you too, more than you will ever know." I said as I placed a hand on his cheek. He responded by leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"I don't just mean the last five years. I mean..after that night, your prom. You changed something in me. You were all I could think about, but Tommy would have killed me so I tried to see things through with Laurel, and then she wanted more and I…"

"Ollie, I am so sorry about what I said to you the day you left. For ignoring your calls." I said as I pulled myself out of bed and throwing on a robe. I didn't even wait for him to answer before I practically ran downstairs to the kitchen suddenly in desparate need to get some food in me and more wine. He was quick to follow me. He grabbed his boxers and was hot on me heels as I pulled out the now very cold chinese from the bag.

"You have nothing to apologize for Addy. You were right. I was an absolute idiot back then and I didn't deserve Laurel, let alone someone as amazing as you." He said as he stood behind me.

"But if I had answered your calls, maybe I could have convinced you to come back, maybe you, your dad and Sara would have all been okay. Everybody would have been okay." I said as I turned to face him as more tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry this is so not the ideal reaction to amazing sex with the man your.."

"The man your what Addy?" Oliver asked as he took a step closer.

"You know exactly how I feel about you Oliver. How I've felt since long before that night seven years ago." I said as I wiped my tears away. "But you're right I have no idea how Tommy will react."

"So are you saying I have to stay away from you?" Oliver said sadly, a confused expression gracing his face.

"God no Oliver. I don't want to you to stay away from me." I said as I basically rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso, my face coming to rest on his chest. "That is the last thing I want. I already feel that if I close my eyes or look away I'll wake up and realize this is all some dream."

"Not a dream Ads." He whispered into the top of my head, before pulling my chin towards his face so he could kiss me again. "I'm not leaving you again. So what should we do about Tommy? I don't want to hurt your brother, he still is my best friend."

"We just don't tell him for now." I said with the guilty look of a child who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar. He gave me a look and I had to laugh. "I know I don't like the idea of keeping this hidden from him or anybody honestly, but maybe for now. While you're adjusting to being back, we just keep this between us."

"Anything you want Ads. I'm all yours either way." He said with a smile before lifting me up again.

"Really? Again...did you do a lot of stamina training on that island" I said with a laugh as he laid carried me back upstairs. "What about the food? I need food!"

"I promise to cook you breakfast when I'm done with you." He said with a laugh. "That feels good."

"What carrying my ass up the stairs?" I said with a giggle as he threw me back onto the bed.

"No laughing, smiling. Being here, being with you, it's the first bit of piece that I have felt in five years." He said before diving onto the bed himself. It was almost 3am when he was finally "finished" with me. I sent my dad a message letting him know I had rescheduled the board meeting for the next morning. Stating I had come down with the flu and then threw the phone somewhere in my closet before resuming my place in the arms of Oliver Queen.


	4. Chapter 4 - What a Mess

I woke up around 7 that morning to an empty bed, but sore in all the right places and began to panic Had I dreamed it all? Was he really home? I threw my robe back on and began to call out to him frantically as I made my way downstairs. I was both relieved and shocked to find Oliver in the kitchen serving up two sets of over-easy eggs, toast and some fruit onto two plates.

"Okay now I know I am dreaming. Sexy, rich, good in bed and he cooks...this can't be Oliver Queen." I said as I descended the last few steps.

"Very funny. Come eat before it gets cold. I even made coffee." Oliver said as he walked over to guide me to the kitchen island, placing a soft kiss on my lips as he did. "Your phone has been ringing for the last 4 hours so I figured I should plug it in for you."

"Ollie, you have been up for the last 4 hours, why didn't you wake me up?" I said shocked.

"I wore you out. You deserved to sleep, after all you do have the flu." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah..*Cough*...it's really bad." I said faking a cough. "This smells amazing Ollie, where did you learn to cook? As I recall you used to be able to burn water."

"Being on an island alone sort of forces you to learn how feed yourself." He said with a smile. "Eat, mom called and told me Tommy was there. So I told him I was having a rough night and crashed on your couch."

"Oliver...this." I said as I motioned to my over sexed hair and sleepy face. "Reads…I had passionate sex all night. I have to shower before he gets here."

"Just eat and then you can shower...I'd offer to join you, but we both know we'd get caught if I did that." He said with a smirk. "You're coming with us on this trip down memory lane you know that right."

"Fine if you insist. Now hush I need to eat this delicious breakfast the naked man in my kitchen made and then go hide all evidence that I slept with my brothers best friend." I said with sarcastic tone. "Thank you Oliver. For breakfast, for coming home."

"It was all because of you." He said before kissing me again. "I mean it Addy. It was knowing I had to make it right. Knowing I had to make things right with us. Knowing I had to make there be at least a chance of an us that brought me home." He pulled a ratted old picture of the two of us from his pocket. It was a polaroid selfie I snapped of us on the yacht earlier the summer he had "died".

"You've kept this with you all this time." I said as my eyes started to fill with tears again. "Ollie..I"

Before I could get anything else out my brother began banging on the door. Fortunately, he had forgotten his key so he could not let himself in this time. I took one last opportunity to kiss Oliver before running up to my shower and allowing Oliver to let him in. This was going to be a very...very interesting day.

After a hot shower I threw on some medium wash skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and paired them with a pair of white sneakers. Once dressed I threw my hair long auburn hair back in a loose ponytail, applied a coat of mascara to my eyelashes and a bit of lip gloss on my lips before making my way downstairs to where I could hear Oliver and Tommy catching up. I made a point of trying to be incredibly quiet, hoping I could eaves drop a bit before making my presence known, but as soon as my foot touched the step Oliver looked up to the staircase at me. Damn I thought, did he develop ninja hearing on that island along with all those muscles. I giggled to myself and the idea of Oliver as a ninja.

"Good Morning baby sis!" Tommy said excitedly. "So I hear you are playing hookie from work...can't tell you how proud I am of you right now."

"I rescheduled the presentation for tomorrow Tommy. You and I both know that dad would kill me if I played hookie on work." I said as I rolled my eyes at my brother. He knew me better than that. I was after all the more responsible Merlyn. "If you must know I am terribly ill..*Cough*... anyways, what are you guys up to this morning?"

"Well since Ollie is already downtown I figured we would take a walk down memory lane and show him all the new stuff in the city. It has been a good 5 years since we terrorized the city together so why not get right back to it." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Well you boys have fun." I said with a smile as I moved around the kitchen to clean up last nights chinese food and this morning's breakfast.

"Why don't you come with us Addy?" Oliver suggested softly.

"Yeah, the three amigos together again. Come Adalyn, you're already playing hooky anyways you might as well tag along for the fun." Tommy added.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to impose on your guys day Tommy?"

"I insist. You missed out on as much time with Ollie as I did, and since he probably just passed out on your couch last night we should all catch up." Tommy replied. I had to choke back a laugh. If only he knew what we had been up to last night. I saw Oliver look to me and smile when Tommy was occupied grabbing his coat.

"Okay, sure why not. I had nothing planned today besides that presentation anyways." I said as I headed to the closet to grab my black leather jacket. Oliver seemed to look at me with widened eyes and it looked as if he had to adjust himself before walking towards the door. Tommy headed out first and Oliver leaned over to whisper in my ear before he followed suit.

"You look so hot in that." He had whispered. It made me smile. We had never been like this before, but I had always hoped we could be. It was nice to have this thing between us, but I hated hiding it from my brother. I knew we would eventually have to tell him and when that day came I only hoped he would be supportive.

"Come on you guys! Lot's to see today!" Tommy yelled from the elevator doors.

"We're coming keep you pants on geez!" I yelled in response, winking at Oliver as I locked the door.

Once we exited the building we made our way over Starling Steam coffee shop. I caught a glimpse inside the shop and noticed Laurel in line. Deciding this was not the best time for the two to see each other I suggested the Starbucks down the road, but Tommy insisted.

"What the hell are you thinking Tommy this is a terrible idea." I whispered as I pulled my brothers arm.

"They have to run into one another sometime. Besides I talked with her last night. She seemed okay, not so angry anymore. It'll be fine I promise." Tommy said with that killer smile.

"You better hope everything is fine." I said as I rolled my eyes. We had just rounded the corner and almost at the door when Laurel exited the building. I held my breath for a moment as the two gave each other the once over.

"Hi Laurel…"Oliver began as he nervously pulled his hands from his pockets. She did not respond, just landed her hand right across Oliver's left cheek.

"How did you think that was going to go Tommy?" I heard her say as she moved around us to leave. "Hi Addy."

"Hey Laurel, sorry I warned him, but you know my brother." I said apologetically. She gave me a sad smile and began to play with her engagement ring while she continued down the street. I nodded my head in her direction and gave Tommy a stern go fix this look. "Go talk to her."

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys. Why don't you head on down towards the pier and we can work our way from there." Tommy said before running off to catch up with a very angry Laurel.

"They may be a while." I said as I began walking towards the pier as Tommy had suggested. "Let's cut down here. It's a bit faster."

"How long have they been engaged?" Oliver asked, his voice void of emotion. I couldn't tell if he was jealous or just curious.

"About a year now. They leaned on each other a lot when "died", but things didn't get romantic until about 2 years later. Tommy proposed last Christmas." I said almost sadly. What if he was jealous. What if he does still love Laurel, and last night was just an 'I've been away from women for 5 years so I'm going to jump your bones' kind of thing.

"I'm glad they finally found their way to one another." He said with a soft smile. I must have given him a questioning look because he felt the need to elaborate on his statement. "I know Tommy has always cared about Laurel a lot and yet she always chose me, even when I didn't deserve it. Besides, I thought I made myself pretty clear last night about what I want."

"Ollie, maybe we.." I began but didn't have the chance to finish because I felt something crash against the back of my head, causing me to fall the the ground. Oliver attemtped to fight them off, but they had darted him with something and it was kicking in. Moments later we were being tossed in a van and driven somewhere.

When I came to I was laying on cold damn concrete and I could hear Oliver calling my name. I struggled to open my eyes, but did for just a second. In that second I saw men in masks and I could hear them asking Oliver about what had happened when the Queen's Gambit went down. It sounded like they were interrogating him to see what his father may have shared before he died. I faintly heard Oliver say something like "He told me I'm going to kill you.", before blacking out again. I don't know exactly how long I was out the second time, or what went on while I was unconscious, but whatever or whoever it was had managed to take down all of the masked me. Except one who when my groggy eyes cleared up appeared to be running away. Oliver made like he was going to run after him, but the sound of my voice seemed to stop him.

"Ollie, don't." I whispered. He rushed to my side and gently held my face in his hands to look over my injuries.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Just one hell of a headache I think." I replied as I tried to stand up, failing miserably. Thank god Oliver was there to catch me as I nearly fell to the ground again.

"Hey...take it easy okay." he said as he sat me down on the chair. As he did I could hear sirens in the background. "Help is coming. Just sit tight and we will be out of here in no time. Someone must of heard the commotion and called the police."

"What happened exactly? How are all of these guys...are they dead?" I asked suddenly realizing I was surrounded by 4 dead guys, 3 masked and 1 innocent bystander.

"I think so." He replied. Oliver then began to tell me that a guy in a green hood just came out of nowhere and took these guys out. Oliver had never been a good liar, and right now he was definitely lying, but after the day we have just had I figured I would let it slide.

"Who were they? What did they even want with us?" I asked as some tears fell from my eyes.

"I have no idea. Probably some people who wanted to ransom us for our parents money." Oliver said trying to offer me some kind of answer.

"Well I guess we owe that hood guy a big thank-you." I said with a sigh. I looked up at Oliver and let out a slight laugh. "Back in town for less than 24 hours and you're already causing a scene."

"What can I say it's what Oliver Queen is good at." He said smiling down at me. The cop cars had just pulled up followed by an ambulance. I attempted to stand again and with minimal assistance from Oliver I was successful. .

"Well Oliver Queen should stop referring to himself in the third person...it's creepy." I said with a laugh as we began walking to where the ambulance was. Officers had rushed in and were checking out the area to ensure there were no other thugs around. Of course detective lance pulled up shortly after the other officers and made a b-line for us, jumping at any chance to blame Oliver for something.

"Well well Queen, why am I not surprised to see you involved in this. Putting another young womans life at risk." Detective Lance said sarcastically.

"Detective Lance, Oliver had nothing to do with this...we were simply walking down the street when we were attacked." I said in Oliver's defence.

"Well we'll see about that won't we." He said before continuing past us to examine the scene.

The paramedic was nice enough to let me head over to Queen Manor rather than going to the hospital. Oliver insisted that the family doctor would examine me there, and detective Lance was not impressed. He informed us he would be following us back to the manor so that he could get our statements on the incident. Tommy had called me about 20 times while we had been kidnapped so I called to have him meet us at Ollie's. When we pulled up at the house Moira was waiting worriedly out front and rushed toward us as soon as we stepped out of the car. All I wanted to do was relax, but I knew that if Detective Lance had his way that would be the last thing we would be doing this afternoon. Ever since news of Oliver's return had spread, detective Lance had made it his mission to punish Oliver for the choice that Sara had made. I only hoped that for Oliver's sake that he let this vendetta go, otherwise Ollie would have no peace.


	5. Authors Note: Sorry!

Hey ladies and gents! So sorry for the delays in updating. I am not off for 6 weeks recovering from gastric bypass surgery so I am hoping to get a few chapters written and an update by the end of the week! Thank you for your continued support and all the comments I have received. I read every single one and I appreciate your advice, critiques and praise. I love writing so knowing people are enjoying what I am putting out there is an amazing feeling!

Thank you again for your continued patience! -E 


	6. Chapter 5 - Adjustments

We made our way into the sitting room, where the doctor began to check my head out and after a once over he gave me a couple stitches and just asked that someone watch me overnight to ensure I didn't have a concussion. Then Detective Lance set in on us. Asking who the men were or if they gave any indication as to why they took us. Of course neither of us could offer any answer. After all, I had been smacked over the head and Oliver had been drugged. Oliver did bring up this hood figure again, and having no other explanation as to how the men were killed I went with it. Saying I just saw blurry flashes of green before I passed out again. That didn't seem to sit well with Detective Lance, but what else did he expect from us? He continued to berate Oliver with questions and I had finally had enough, so I decided to jump in. Of course just as I did my father came rushing into the room.

"With all due respect Detective Lance, Oliver had nothing to do with what happened to us today. More to the point, he did not force Sara onto the Queen's Gambit. Nor did he force her to betray her own sister by sleeping with her boyfriend. You're daughter was no angel. Her and Oliver made a huge mistake in hurting Laurel, but neither of them can control the fact that the boat went down." I yelled as I stood up from the couch. "So stop trying to punish Oliver for being the one who came back alive! He spent 5 years on an island alone, don't you think he would have given anything for not only Sara, but also his father to have survived. You are not the only person who lost someone Detective."

"Well I." he began to say but I didn't let him finish. This was really not wise being so curt and vocal with a detective, but even Lance's boss knew that he was out of line. Otherwise he wouldn't have come along with him.

"I'm done. We told you what we saw today, and that is all we can provide. Should you have any more relative questions you know where to find us." I said before making my way out of the room.

"Adalyn, are you alright?" My dad asked as I passed by him.

"I'm fine dad." I said before heading out to the back of the house by the tree house. I plopped myself down in front of headstones as I had done so many times over the last five years. Old habits died hard I guess, but today I wasn't talking to Oliver. No today I was talking to Robert Queen, who at times had been more of a father to me than my own. I had missed him so much over the years, but I took some comfort in knowing wherever they were that he and Oliver were together. That father and son were at peace. I only hoped that Mr. Queen was now at peace, and that he did not suffer greatly when the boat went down.

"I know I shouldn't have spoken to Detective Lance like that Pops. I just couldn't listen to the way he speaks to Oliver. I mean he never really cared for him even 5 years ago, but still. It wasn't Oliver's fault Sara died, any more than it's his fault you didn't come home to us." I said as some tears fell. He had always treated me like a daughter. Even joked sometimes that if Oliver ever pulled his head out of his ass he'd marry me and I'd finally be his daughter-in-law. He had always hated when I called him Mr. Queen so I had taken to calling him pops. It always seemed to bring a smile to his face when I did, so it stuck. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear Oliver approach.

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself. Some people might think you're crazy or something." He said before planting himself next to me on the grass.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to your dad." I said with a soft smile. "I always came out here to talk out my problems with you guys. It felt like somehow you were both still here, even though it was impossible."

"Addy, I...what you said in there. I deserve what he is dishing out Ads. It's my fault that Sara was on that boat." He said taking my hand in his.

"Oliver yes she was on the boat because of you, but did you crash it? Did you make the Gambit go down?" I asked as I turned to look at him. I could see the wheels turning in his head. So i decided not to let him answer. "No you didn't. You are a victim in this whole mess, just like Sara, your dad and the rest of the crew on board. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now you're home."

"I made a promise to my dad that I would make it home. And I made a promise to myself that if I just made it home that I would be the man you always saw in me. That I would tell you what you meant to me and that I wouldn't ever let anything stand in our way." He said before leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"And now we have that chance...but we should still wait it out before we tell Tommy. Let him adjust to you being home first and then we will break it to him that you deflowered his baby sister." I said with a giggle.

"Really...deflowered?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Can we not tell him about that at all?"

"Well I mean I think he'll figure it out eventually. After all we're not exactly quiet." I replied with another giggle. "I think I need to head home."

"I'll come with you." He said as he helped me up from the ground.

"Hmmm as much as I hate spending a night away from you, especially now, I really think you need to spend some time with your Mom, Walter and Thea." I said before giving him a quick kiss.

"What about what the doctor said? You should have someone watching over you tonight." Oliver interjected.

"I am positive my dad is not going to leave my side today. After all his future CEO was kidnapped and lopped over the head." I replied with a giggle.

We made our way back into the house, walking hand in hand until we were in view of any of the windows. Still determined to keep this to ourselves for now. When we re-entered the house My dad had apparently left, but told Tommy to tell me that he would meet me at my condo later. I was heading for the door so Tommy could drive me back to the condo when Moira stopped me.

"Adalyn, where are you going? Please stay and have dinner with us honey?" Moira asked as she approached. "You gave us a scare today too honey. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you or Oliver today."

"Thanks Moira. I don't want to intrude though. I think you guys could use some family time with Ollie." I said with a soft smile.

"Please don't be ridiculous. You are a part of this family honey. You and Tommy may be Merlyn's but lord knows you are and always will be part of the Queen family." Moira said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Okay I'll stay. I think I'll just go see if I have any clothes still left in Oliver's room." I said with a smile. I sent a quick text to my dad letting him know Tommy would be bringing me back after dinner so he wouldn't worry. When the gambit had gone down. I had stayed here pretty much every night for a year. I had been offered one of the many guest rooms, but all I wanted was to feel close to Oliver. So I always stayed in his room. I was certain I hadn't left much here, but hopefully a fresh pair of jeans and a top.

I made my way to his room and walked in without knocking. I had done this on so many occasions now it didn't occur to me that the room was once again occupied by its original tenant. I headed into the closet and managed to find a pair of dark denim jeans and a loose blouse that would do the trick to get me through dinner. Without even a thought I stripped out of my clothes and made my way into the ensuite bathroom. Once I stepped in i noticed that the shower was already running and the realization hit me. Oh yes, Oliver was home now. I was about to walk away when I heard his voice.

"Addy?" He asked aloud.

I chose not to answer, instead I just continued on my path to the glass shower door and entered. He had shampoo in his incredibly short hair and his back was to me. It revealed even more scar than on his chest and arms. I carefully approached and began to place a soft kiss upon several of them before wrapping my arms around his torso. He turned in my arms so that I was now facing him. As the shower stream hit his hair most of the shampoo easily rinsed away. He continued to stare down at me as I stood there with my head resting on his chest. Very carefully he placed a finger under my chin and pulled it up towards his face. I stared at him a moment, before he placed a soft kiss on my lips. It remained tame and calm at first, but then things intensified. I felt his hands on my back, running over every vertebrae in my spine until they finally landed on my backside. He effortlessly lifted me up in his arms, almost instantly connecting us. The feeling of this man inside me was heaven. He moved us to the tiled wall where he pressed my back against it, causing the angle of our connection to deepen. We finally pulled apart for a moment to breathe and I took this time to speak.

"I don't know if I will ever get enough of you." I said before he began assaulting my neck and shoulder with kisses. He never slowed his pace as he placed kisses along my wet skin.

"I know I will never get enough of you." He replied looking up at me, and offering me a soft smile."Just being around you is like coming to life."

"I love.." I began to say as that intensity began to build inside me, but a voice from the bedroom stopped me.

"Ollie! Dinner is ready. You better get down here." Thea yelled from the bedroom. "Also can you tell Addy that dinner is ready too if you see her. She isn't in the guest room changing like I thought she would be."

I had to stifle the giggle that came out of me when Thea said that, but then I remembered that I had taken my clothes off in the bedroom and I only prayed that Thea wouldn't see them or we would be so busted. Thankfully it sounded like she had left the room and Oliver had already resumed kissing me. I pulled back for a moment to speak.

"We're going to have to make this quick otherwise we are definitely going to get caught." I said before slamming my lips onto his. He quickened his pace, and I could hear his breath becoming more and more ragged, so I knew he was close. I was about to attempt my confession again, but the tension had finally built to it's limit and I was seeing the stars behind my eyes. No words even seemed to leave my mouth as the feeling unravelled. With only a few more motions I felt Oliver joining me in my uphoria. It was like heat exploding inside me. The things this man did to me shouldn't even be legal.

"Quick enough for you." Oliver said with a smirk against my shoulder.

"I'll let you know when I can properly form sentences again." I said with a sigh as he set my feet back on the ground, catching me slightly as I lost my balance. "How the hell am I supposed to walk down there and not give away what we just did. I can barely move."

"You clean yourself up and I will head downstairs first." Oliver said with a smile. I watched him walk out of the shower, not even bothering to cover up with a towel. I smiled to myself as I enjoyed the few. Damn I was so in love with this man.

I quickly washed my hair and body before exiting the shower and throwing on the clothes that I had found stashed in Oliver's closet. I decided to leave my hair down, so I ran the blow dryer over it a couple of times. I must have been in a daze because I didn't hear Oliver come up behind me, well that and he had developed those ninja stealthy abilities while he was on the

island.

"Hey, everything o.."He said as he entered the bathroom causing me to jump.

"Jesus Oliver...you scared the crap out of me." I said with a gasp. I shut the dryer off and held a hand to my chest, attempting to calm my now racing heart. "You need to wear a bell or something."

"Sorry" He said with a laugh as he pulled me into a hug. "I promise to be louder next time I enter a room."

"Thank you, I really don't think my heart can handle your new ninja quiet." I said laughing in return.

"Dinner's getting cold, so I was sent to check on you." Oliver said as he leant against the doorframe smiling at m.

"Stop it." I said giving him a smirk.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently as he continued to stare, with that oliver grin on his face.

"Looking at me like that." I said with a giggle. He literally turned me into a school girl. "If you keep it up we'll never make it down to dinner."

"I see no issues with that." Oliver said as he began to walk towards me.

"I don't either, but it defeats the purpose of keeping this from my brother now doesn't it." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands naturally fell to my waist. This thing with him felt so natural, like we had been together for years. It was something I had never experienced before and I was reveling in it.

"You're right." He said before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Okay mister, one more kiss then you have to keep your hands to yourself." I said with a mock stern tone. He pulled me even closer to him. Wrapping his arms around my waist even tighter and captured my lips in a heated kiss. If there wasn't a room full of people downstairs it would have definitely escalated, but neither of us wanted to risk my brother finding out.

"Okay, I'll behave myself, or at least I will try to. We better get down there or they will think we have run off." Oliver said before one last quick peck.

We made our way down the stairs and I was anxious to get this dinner over and crawl into my bed. I did still have to do that presentation at Merlyn the next day, but I was sure my father was going to take over since I had been abducted today.

"There you are Addie, we thought you might have drowned up there." Tommy said with a laugh. I smiled at him. He seemed happier now that Oliver was home. I think he was, but he also felt that weight of guilt that he and Laurel were together. Oliver was a gentleman and pulled the chair closest to him out for me to sit down and then took his place at the end of the table which was just to the right of me. Nobody even raised an eyebrow at us. We might actually be able to pull this off.

"How are you feeling Adalyn?" Walter asked with a smile.

"I am feeling much better now that I've had a hot shower." I said as we all began to dig into our food. "Thank you for asking Walter."

"I do wish you would stay here with us for the night at least Adalyn. I worry about you at the condo by yourself." Moira said with a soft motherly smile. This woman had been an amazing rock in my life. Offering me the love of a mother when I had lost my own. I wondered now how she would feel about Oliver and I? Actually as I sat at the table I wondered what everyone would think, but tried to not let it get to me.

"I'll be fine Moira." I said with a smile. "Thank you for always worrying about me though."

"Well you will always have a place here with us if you ever want it." Walter added. I could sense Oliver tensing. It wasn't that he didn't like Walter, it was that he was acting as the man of the house, and I knew it made Oliver miss his dad.

"So nice of you to offer us a place in your home Walter." Oliver said sarcastically. "May I be excused?"

"Of course dear. We'll see you tomorrow for court?" Moira said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss my resurrection for the world." He said with a smirk. Seconds later he was heading out of the house, hopped on his bike and headed out of the house without a second thought of me or the people who had just spent the last 5 years missing him. I knew he was dealing with stuff so I would leave it alone, but it bothered me that I felt like he was keeping secrets from me.

"I'm sorry about him Walter. It's just a lot to take in I am sure." I said offering Walter a kind smile. He had been such a huge support to Moira and Thea. From everything I have seen Moira really does love Walter, Oliver was just going to have to get used to it.

"Yeah well I guess five years away will make for a lot of big changes. I am sure he will come around." Walter said smiling back before resuming his dinner.

"Can I be excused as well? I am meeting Holly to work on a project tonight." Thea said with a smile.

"Of Course dear." Moira said without really looking up from her plate. She was doing the best she could. I knew that, but the look Tommy and I exchanged showed we both understood she was absolutely not going to do any homework. Thea was quick to get up and headed for her room to change. I decided to follow her and have a little girl talk.

When I arrived at her door I heard her on the phone talking about some big bash being thrown in the glades. I softly knocked on the door before entering. She quickly ended the call and tried to sit nonchalantly on her bed.

"Addie, hey what's up?" Thea asked with a confused look on her face.

"Look I know you are not going to work on a project, and I get it. I was once a teenager as well, but you made a promise to me that you were done using and I expect you to keep it." I said as I sat on the bed facing her.

"I am keeping my promise Adalyn." Thea said as her eyes avoided mine. She was lying and not well. The Queen children were such terrible liars.

"Thea I love you. You know that right?" I said softly.

"Of course I know that Addie. You're practically my big sister." Thea said before hugging me.

"Good. So listen to me when I say; I do not want to have to bury any more people that I love. So please don't do anything stupid or reckless." I said before pulling her even tighter to me. I let her go and headed for the door before she said my name.

"Hey Addie." Thea said causing me to turn back and face her. "I love you too."

"Have a good night Speedy." I said with a smile before heading down to where Tommy was chatting with Walter. We said our goodbyes and I promised to come by and visit more before Tommy drove me back to my condo. I sent Oliver a text about 3 hours later wondering where the hell he went, but received no reply. I guess I would just have to leave it and hopefully he will open up about what is going on with him whenever he was ready.


	7. Authors Note: Apologies & Brief Hiatus

Hi Everyone,

Thank you so much for your continued support with my story. I am truly so touched and happy that people are enjoying my writing and my take on Oliver's journey. I am so sorry for the inconsistent updates I have been dealing with some issues personally and professionally going through a major transition so I just have not found the time to write. I assure you I will be continuing this and all my stories. I am not lacking in ideas, but yours are always listened to and taken into consideration. I am just lacking in bandwidth at this point in my life. I will get back into my writing as soon as I can. I hope you continue to like where I do decide to take this story and that you continue to read and review any future updates when I am able to make them.

I am hoping with the upcoming holidays and a bit of a break from work, that I can sit down and get to work on writing a bunch of chapters in advance.

Thank you again for all your support and feedback, it really does mean the world to me.

-E


	8. Chapter 6 - Boyfriend

I woke up the next morning to the screeching of my alarm. Once I had managed to successfully shut it off I picked up my phone and checked to see if Oliver finally decided to respond to any of my text messages. He did reply, but all I got was two words "I'm sorry". I decided not to read too much into it, so I got up showered, dressed and headed to the office like any other day. When I arrived my assistant greeted me with a bright smile and slightly faint look. What had gotten into this girl this morning. I gave her my usual smile and asked her to have all the files for this morning's meeting on my desk in the next 10 minutes. I had still been talking to her as I entered my office so I didn't notice the large bouquet of yellow roses or the person standing behind them.

"Can you forgive me for just walking out last night?" Oliver said still hiding himself behind the roses.

"That depends on who is asking...the roses or Oliver Queen my supposed...what are you again?" I said with a smile as I sat down behind my desk attempting to make him sweat a little before caving in.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver asked as he lowered the vase of roses onto the coffee table that sat between the couches in my office.

"Ahh yes boyfriend. Well you sir definitely have a mark on your very short boyfriend record." I said before moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"I know, and I am sorry. I guess being around people after spending 5 years on an island alone is just a lot harder than I thought it would be." Oliver said sadly.

"Hey Ollie, I get it. Nobody, myself included expects you to just go back to normal, but you have to talk to us. You have to let us into that head of yours okay." I said before kissing him softly. "I'm here for you. I want to be the person that you go to for the good, bad, ugly or whatever else comes your way. I'm here with you okay."

"Okay." Oliver said with a smile. He was about to go in for another kiss when Tommy walked into my office unannounced. We pulled apart quickly.

"Well if it isn't the two people I was looking for. Hey nice roses Addie. New boyfriend I need to beat up?" Tommy said with a smile as he sat down across from us.

"Very new and no not yet. So far he is behaving himself." I said giving Oliver a look. "What brings you into the office today big brother? I thought you said you'd always rather be anywhere but in the Merlyn Global offices."

"Well normally that is very true, but today I had to make that sacrifice to talk to you about something. Well both of you." He said as he looked from Oliver to me.

"Okay what is it?" I asked as I got more comfortable on the couch.

"I think we should have a big welcome home bash for Oliver. You know really celebrate him coming back from the dead." Tommy said with a big smile.

"Tommy...I don't know if that's such a good idea. Ollie has to go to court today and I just feel like it's…." I replied unsure, but Oliver interrupted before I could finish.

"Sounds like a great idea!." Oliver said with a bright smile. "Now I better head to the courthouse. Can't miss my own resurrection."

"We'll go with you." Tommy said with a smile. "That board meeting isn't until noon right Ads?"

"Right...of course we'll come with you Oliver." I said with a soft smile. I gave him a look trying to gage whether or not he really wanted us to be there. He gave me a nod, a soft smile and while Tommy wasn't looking he put his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment, just reveling in the simple moment we were sharing.

"Alright well then we better get going." Tommy said without turning back to look at us. Taking advantage of the moment alone I leaned up and captured Oliver's lips in a soft kiss before we headed out to the courthouse.

"Let's get this over with shall we." Oliver said we a sad smile.


	9. Chapter 7 - Father & Daughter

**Since my first update in a very...very...very long time was so short, here is a bit more! Thank you so much for your patience and continued support of my story! I appreciate it more than you know! I am working on a few more updates so should hopefully have a new one at least once a week! fingers crossed!**

I was flipping through some mail my assistant had handed to me as I made my way through the office door. I was so busy looking down at the stack of envelopes in my hand that I didn't even notice my father sitting in the chair behind my desk.

"Well how nice of you to join the land of the gainfully employed today. I trust you are feeling better today." My father said with a smirk as he played with rose he must have pulled from the bouquet Oliver had brought this morning.

"Good Morning to you as well Dad. How are you feeling? I'm fine after being kidnapped and held at gunpoint thanks for asking." I said with a sigh as I placed the mail on my desk.

"Honey you know I was so worried about you when the police called and informed me that you had been taken, but I am a bit surprised that you would play hooky from your responsibilities. It is a big deal to reschedule board meetings." He said as he came to sit next to me on the couch I had dropped myself down on.

"Dad I work harder than any other executive in the company or any other member of the board for that matter. And Oliver came home, after we all thought he had been dead for five years." I said with a sigh. "Sorry if I am not quite myself, but the Queens are family to us, this was sort of a big deal."

"I understand love, I just don't want to see you ruin all the hard work you have put into becoming future CEO by galavanting around with your brother and Oliver again. You three were practically attached at the hip as kids, especially after your mother was murdered." He said with a soft smile. He brushed a stray hair from my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I will let you get back to work."

"Dad?" I said trying to stop him from leaving. "Why does it feel like you have just counted Tommy out?"

"Whatever do you mean Adalyn?" He asked confused.

"It just feels like you have these monumental expectations for me in my life, but with Tommy you just don't expect him to amount to anything." I said sadly.

"Honey you are my prized jewel, and you have worked so hard for the success you have achieved. Your brother seems more interested in women and partying than becoming a respectable businessman." He said not moving from his place at the door. "You have your mother's brain's and beauty, pair that with my business savvy and you've got the killer CEO package."

"Dad Tommy is not hopeless, you know that right?" I asked, but did not wait for an answer. "I think you should have dinner with him and Laurel. She is going to be your future daughter-in-law after all."

"Perhaps you are right. For you sweetheart I would do anything." He said before coming back over to pull me into a hug. "Now go kill them in that meeting, I have some other matters to attend to so I will be absent, but I trust you have it all handled."

"Of course, I wouldn't be a true Merlyn if I didn't." I said offering a soft smile as he left. I checked the clock realizing I had a bit more time to prep before my board meeting.


	10. Chapter 8 - Raising Suspicions

After an already exhausting day I had sent my driver home, opting to walk back to my condo instead. I had a few more items to finish up before I headed out, so I decided to finally take a look at my phone and see if Oliver had reached out at all. Much to my disappointment I had not see anything from him all day. I had sent him a message asking if he was okay after the courthouse, but no response. I decided to be a smart ass and call him to give him crap about it. Of course the phone went right to voicemail. I laughed as I began to think of the snarky message that I was going to leave him.

"Well Mr. Queen, I know you have been gone for 5 years, but boyfriends tend to reply to text messages when their girlfriends send them. Anyways, I am still at the office, just going to walk home and maybe I'll let you cook me dinner. Bye." I said with a smirk. It still was weird to me, calling him my boyfriend. In fact him even still being alive was still weird to me but I was beyond grateful. I knew Tommy was going to have a huge rager planned for tomorrow night so I figured that I should pack up and head on home. I needed at least one night of peace and hopefully a certain someone would be at the condo waiting for me.

Once I hung up the phone I quickly grabbed a few reports and headed out the door. My condo was only a few blocks away, and it wasn't unusual for me to do this walk home late at night. It was actually something I did quite often after working a long day. However, I had never felt unsafe doing it, not until tonight that is. I had been walking about 10 minutes or so when I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. I turned and looked behind me for a moment only to see two rather rough looking gentlemen approaching at a threatening pace. I quickened my pace a bit more, cursing myself for wearing heels. The men began to cat call and whistle at me to try and get me to stop, but I was not about to fall into that trap. My fear picked up and I made the decision that the only way I was getting out of this was to run. So that is what I did, but clearly not fast enough.

"Where do you think you're going sweet cheeks? We just want to talk." One of the men said as he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to his chest. I was not about to go quietly and began to fight back. I caught his face with my nails, clearly hurting him. "You stupid bitch!" he exclaimed before landing a punch to my face.

"HELP!" I began to scream as I continued to fight them off. His partner in crime was now helping him to try and subdue me. I continued to kick and scream while they landed punches and tried to knock me out. Considering just a day ago I had been kidnapped and knocked unconcious this couldn't be good for my already injured head, but I knew I was not about to sit back and let them do whatever it was they had planned. Out of nowhere an arrow hit the guy holding me from behind in the shoulder. He instantly lost his grip on me, causing me to collapse to the floor.

The other dropped to the ground soon after, another arrow hitting him directly in the chest. The one who had been shot in the shoulder made a run for it, leaving his assumed dead friend lying on the ground to bleed out. While I was relieved they were no longer attacking me, I was suddenly afraid again. Afraid of what or who had shot them down. Afraid and very, very dizzy.

"Addy..ahhm are you alright?" The hooded figure asked me as he crouched down to search my injuries. I could feel my consciousness finally fading once I realized this person was not a threat. "It's okay, I've got you." the voice added before I finally succumbed to my injuries.

I was not sure how long I had been out, but when I came to I was laid comfortably in my bed, with tylenol and water laid out beside me. I could smell something delicious coming from my kitchen, so I threw on a bathrobe and decided to investigate. He must have heard me heading downstairs because I was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by none other than Oliver Queen.

"Hey, you're awake that's good." He said approaching me carefully, almost as if he was worried I was a porcelain doll and would break. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had the crap kicked out of me for a second day in a row." I said with a sigh as he not so subtly lead me over to the couch. "Care to explain to me how I got back here?"

"It was the hood." He said matter of factly. "He showed up here carrying you and that was that."

"Mmmhmmm...okay we'll go with that for now, but only because I am too damn sore to push any further." I said as I got more comfortable.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Why are you sorry? You weren't even with me this time." I said turning to face him.

"I don't know I just, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He said. "I'm sorry I was preoccupied and didn't answer your messages. I just...I'm sorry."

"Oliver, I am loving this humble, and remorseful you. Loving it really, but this had nothing to do with you okay. This was two idiots trying to rob the rich girl." I said sternly as I forced him to keep his eyes locked to mine. "I'm still here. Okay that's all that matters. I'm here and I'm safe."

"Okay." He said before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "Let's eat some breakfast. What do you have on the docket today?"

"Meetings mostly." I said with a sigh. "What time is it? Don't you have to get to Queen Consolidated?"

"I already called mom, explained what happened. So she knows I will be late." He said in a calm tone. "Also made sure to tell me to take care of you."

"Oh well in that case...I do have to have a shower before I head to the office." I said with a seductive smirk as I stood up removing my robe once I hit the staircase. "Well are you coming? It'll be awfully lonely in that big shower by myself, who knows what could get to me there."

"Oh I'll be sure to protect you then Miss Merlyn." He said with a laugh as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the shower.

"When a girl envisions being carried to her shower to be ravished, she definitely imagines it much sexier then the throw over the shoulder." I said with a laugh before smacking his butt.

"Well I can guarantee the ravishing will be much...much sexier." He said as he set me down on the bathroom counter and began to kiss his way down from my earlobe to my collarbone. The things he did to me with simple kisses should be illegal. This man had me body, mind and soul. Sure enough that was the sexiest shower I had ever taken. He threw his clothes back on and headed home to change for his first day at Queen Consolidated, while I puttered around the house before finally throwing on a purple fitted knee length dress, black pumps and threw a few haphazard curls in my hair. My makeup for work was typically very minimal, some light lipstick or gloss and a bit of mascara for the most part. Today I attempted a bit of concealer to help with the discolouration around my eye, but it was clearly still visible. I had no idea how I was going to conceal it tonight for the party, but I would worry about that later. With one final quick glance at my appearance in the mirror I headed out the door to the lobby where my driver awaited me. His pleasant smile changed to an extremely apologetic look upon seeing my appearance.

"Miss are you alright? What happened?" He asked panicking.

"Don't worry Frankie, I decided to walk home last night. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out as safely as it has in the past." I said with a faint smile. "You did nothing wrong."

"Okay Miss." He said before closing the door behind me. Once he climbed in he spoke again. "Will you be needing a ride to this evening's festivities for Mr. Queen?"

"I will thank-you Frankie." I replied with a smile. He was really a great driver and I was truly lucky to have him. "You can pick me up from the office at 4 and then either wait or come back to the condo for 9:30pm."

"Sounds good Miss. I shall see you then." He said as he held the door open for me.


	11. Sorrystay tuned!

First off I just want to say thank you! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my work. It truly means the absolute world to me. My stories or adaptations of Arrow come to me and I just frantically type them all out, then the ideas grow stale and that seemed to be what happened to me.

Recently I have been laid off from the contract I had been working. SOOOOO that being said, I plan to rededicate some time to writing and updating all my current works. I am going to actually rewatch Arrow I think, so that I can reignite the inspiration.

Again thank you for your continued support, encouragement and suggestions. Please know I read them all. Stay tuned for more from my Arrow-verse!

-E


	12. Chapter 12 - Making a Discovery

The day had gone by without incident and as requested Frankie had come to the office to bring me back to the condo around 4pm. I had just slipped into a mid thigh slinky red dress when I heard the front door open. I gave one last glance at my appearance in the mirror before I headed down to answer the door. I hadn't made it more than half way down the stairs when I heard his voice.

"Woah...you look incredible." Oliver said with an expression of awe."Do we have to go?"

"Yes we do my handsome boyfriend….but don't worry this is all for you." I said with a smirk as he moved to stand in front of the staircase. When he did I wrapped my arms around his neck and he buried his face in my shoulder. "We'll go, make a quick appearance, give the illusion that my brother has his partner in crime back, and then we will get the hell out of there."

"Okay let's head out then." Oliver said with a sigh.

"Come on let's go see what kind of craziness my brother has thrown together for the evening." I said as he helped me down the last step.

"Should I be afraid?" Oliver asked as he helped me throw on a coat.

"My brother has been without his P.I.C for the last five years. I'd say you should be terrified." I said with a laugh. "However, I get the impression that it takes a lot more than a crazy party to scare you these days."

"I don't know what your talking about." Oliver replied with a smirk.

"Okay mister." I said with an eye roll." Keep your secrets for now, but at some point we are going to need to talk about why your always going AWOL."

"Okay." he said blankly before placing a soft kiss to my lips. We headed out to the main lobby of my building and of course there were photographers everywhere. Since Oliver's return anytime I was with him, I seemed to be joined by a swarm of paparazzi. I was also surprised to see a new face on the Queen team, a driver who introduced himself as John Diggle.

"Good evening Miss Merlyn it's lovely to meet you." He said offering me his hand. "I'm John Diggle, Mr Queen's driver and personal security."

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Diggle." I said as he helped me into the vehicle. I turned back to Oliver as he climbed into the backseat of the vehicle on the other side. "Security...is there something you have neglected to tell me Ollie?"

"Nothing Addy." He said with a sigh. "After the incident the other night mom is just being paranoid."

"If you say so." I said with a second rolling of my eyes tonight. Something told me this was going to become a habit of his. The terrible excuses and stories, but for some reason it didn't have me in anyway worried he was sleeping around. If it had been Laurel he was feeding these lines to she would have lost her shit and accused him of all kinds of crazy stuff.

"Everything is fine Adalyn, I swear." He said seriously as he took my hand in his. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I'm all yours."

"I know that Oliver, that isn't what I am worried about." I said before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm more worried that something bad is going to happen to you."

"I'll be fine." Oliver said before we road the remainder of the way to the party in silence, our hands still clasped together. Just before John opened the door for us Oliver leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go put on a good show."

"Hey it won't be that bad." I said with a laugh. He gave me a look that said with Tommy it was definitely going to be that bad. "Okay so it will be that bad, but its a few hours and then we'll head back to the condo."

"I can't wait." Oliver replied with one last kiss. He exited the vehicle and gave the crowd a cheer. While he was still playing the playboy he did act as his usual gentlemanly self and waited for me. John opened the door and helped me out of the car.

"Thank-you Mr. Diggle." I said with a bright smile.

"You are more than welcome Miss Merlyn." John said before leading me to Oliver on the other side of the car.

"Welcome back to the golden party boy of Starling City." I whispered in Olivers ear as we headed into the party. Sure enough Tommy was waiting for us.

"Ollie! Welcome home my friend!" My brother yelled excitedly to be somewhat heard over the music. "I've invited all our favourite flavours hopefully none you don't remember already hooking up with."

"Tommy, he just got back from isolation for 5 years maybe ease into things." I yelled.

"Exactly Addy! He hasn't gotten laid in 5 years and that for Ollie is a record." Tommy said with a laugh. "So my goal tonight is to do just that, get our Ollie a little tail."

"Great." I said sadly. "Well you boys have fun, I'd rather not take part in this so I am going to go over and sit with Laurel. Maybe plan your wedding."

I watched as Oliver and Tommy partied it up. And I was probably the only one who noticed Oliver not downing all of the shots Tommy was serving up. While I hated that Oliver had women all over him, it was also nice to see my brother and his best friend together again. They had been my entire world growing up and to see them both happy was everything to me.

"Can you believe how quickly they revert to children when they are together." Laurel said with a laugh. "He hasn't changed a bit has he?"

"Laurel." I said with a sigh. "I know he hurt you, and that must feel unimaginable, but he has changed, but in many ways he is the man I always knew him to be. Even if nobody else got to see it."

"I'm sorry Addy, I must sound like a petty high school girl, and don't get me wrong I don't want him in anyway. I love Tommy with every fibre of my being, but I am still hurt." Laurel said sadly. "I couldn't even grieve my sister really because I was so mad at her for leaving with him, but then it looks bad me getting mad at dead people doesn't it."

"I get it Laurel. I really do, but don't you think he has suffered enough over the past five years." I said softly. "I know for a fact that he feels beyond guilty for what he did to you, but he lost Sarah too. He thought he had lost us all."

"Maybe you're right Addy." She said with a smile. "You really always do see the best in people."

"I try to." I replied. "Excuse me I think I am going to get something else to drink.

I made my way over to the bar, and as I did I noticed Oliver giving Mr. Diggle the slip. He appeared to be headed up to the roof, but what for I could not even begin to comprehend. Any normal person would probably shake it off and go about their business, but I wasn't any normal person and my boyfriend had already been "off" since he got back from the island. So naturally I made the decision to follow him and Diggle up to the roof. When I got up there is was to see the hood jumping from this roof to a nearby building, smashing through the window and Diggle yelling "Oliver" in protest.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. "Was that Oliver?"

"Yes, seems to me like he picked up a little more than survival skills while on the island." Diggle said as he seemed to be mentally preparing himself to also zipline across to the other building. "Stay here Adalyn."

"What are you going to do John?" I asked panic clearly evident in my voice.

"My job, somebody has to protect his dumbass." John said annoyed before propelling himself over to the building next to ours.

I stood their pacing back and forth waiting for the two of them to come back. It felt like hours before they did, in reality it was probably a half hour tops. I had heard gunfire, which only heightened my worry. Soon enough I saw a dark shadow that I assumed was them propelling toward me. I backed up towards the wall and saw the hood, or Oliver as I now knew him to be supporting John's body. I made my presence known and did my best to stay calm.

"Addy? What are you doing up here?" He asked me when he realized I was there. I took a breath to compose myself and then propelled towards him, locking my lips with his own. I did my best not to hurt John as I kissed Oliver with all of the pent up fear and worry I had been experiencing .

"You scared me to death." I said as we broke apart. "What are you thinking taking on guns, Ollie?"

"Look Addy, I will explain everything I can, I swear. Right now I need to get Diggle over to my dad's old steel factory." Oliver said with a grunt. "Can you take him down to the car and then I will meet you there. Detective Lance is likely on his way and I need to be seen at my party when he arrives."

"Sure." Was all I could really manage before taking over bearing some of John's weight. I headed to a service elevator that would take me right down to the car and did my best to gently load John into the car. It was no easy task as he clearly out weighed me and while I was strong, I wasn't a superhero.

The entire drive to the steel factory saw me contemplating what Oliver meant when he said he would explain everything he could. What couldn't he tell me? I thought he had always said he could always tell me anything, even before the island. Clearly I was mistaken. While I had suspected Oliver had some sort of connection to the hood, I had never actually thought he was the hood. I just assumed he was helping him or just connected in some way shape or form. This realization that my very public, very much back from the dead boyfriend was a vigilante was a lot to swallow. After about a half hour of waiting in this dingy basement of the factory Oliver came rushing in and immediately went to a wooden trunk. He pulled out several herbs and began mulling them all together before administering it to John. He also hooked him up to some medical monitors and whatever Oliver had just given him seemed to help.

"Okay...so I think you really have some explaining to do Ollie?" I said more sternly than I had intended.

"Addy…" he said with a sigh.

"Don't Addy me Oliver! You are running around fighting crime after five years away on some island, clearly you picked a little more than survival skills." I snapped back. "I think I deserve to know what the man I love is putting his life on the line every night for!?"

"Addy, I was going to tell you." He said with another sigh as he stepped towards me.

"When Oliver? When you got shot? Or arrested?" I said as I did my best to hold back tears. "Or was I going to find out when you got yourself killed?"

"Adalyn please I swear…" Oliver began, but I was too upset after everything I was coming to learn that I needed a minute away from him.

"YOU DIED OLIVER!" I yelled at him as tears came to my eyes. "You died, and I felt like I died with you."

"Addy…" He began, but once again I interrupted him.

"No..Oliver, I think I just need a minute to think." I said sadly. "I love you, I just need some space tonight."

I didn't turn around as I left the lair. I was too mad, too scared. Oliver being the hood, was dangerous. I had just gotten him back, and low and behold every night I was at risk of losing him all over again. The idea terrified me to my very core. We had finally told each other how we felt, finally felt like we could have some sort of future and yet it was all at risk. I just needed a minute to be mad at him, and I hoped that he understood that. I ended up back at my condo, stripped my off my dress, heels and threw up my hair in a messy bun. I turned on the tap, threw in a couple bath salts, and scents before climbing into the hot water. Letting the heat envelop me and carry some of my troubles away.

I'd worry about the fact that the man I love was the vigilante tomorrow. For now I just needed to be mad, and alone.


End file.
